


Please Don't Leave

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kept telling myself you were gonna be home, but then you weren’t..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> brunieburns asked: for the prompts how about James/Sean with abandonment issues and nightmares? c:
> 
> order up! poor Spoop :(

Excitement was bubbling in James as he walked up to his apartment building. Funhaus had been at a convention with the exception of Sean and Matt. Matt was with family in Seattle, while Sean had stayed back to edit. The convention was supposed to have ended the day before, but their flights had been fucked up. 

James was the first to get back,  _and he got to see his significant other first_ , he thought. With a smile on his face he jogged up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Sean. He figured he’d slip in the door and into bed without waking Sean up - maybe a cute, sleepy “Hey,” and a full reunion the next morning. 

James stepped quietly through the living room, dumping his bag in the hall. He opened the door to the bedroom and his emotions switched immediately. He’d been so excited to see his sweet Sean, but whimpers coming from the bed filled him with worry. 

“Sean?” James whispered, approaching the bed. He watched Sean toss and turn in distress, and he was at a loss. Nightmares? Sean never had them? Or so James had thought…

“Sean, Sean,” James said, but Sean just let out a louder whimper, which settled James’s decision on waking Sean up. 

Sean’s small form was curled up in the center of the bed. James sat to the side and rested a hand on Sean’s back. 

That small touch was all it took for Sean to shoot out of bed like a rocket. James heard the thunk of a back hitting the wall before he even saw Sean move. Shaky breaths were the only sound that filled the bedroom, and Sean quickly sunk to a seated position, knees pulled up to his chest. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” James said, worry clear in his voice. Sean didn’t even seem to know he was there, and James crossed to Sean in just a couple of strides before dropping to his knees in front of him. 

“Sean, hey, baby, c'mon.” 

James kept up a littany of soft words as his hands slowly approached Sean. James didn’t want to scare Sean again. “Baby, it’s okay.” James risked putting his hands on Sean’s shoulders, hoping this way if Sean bolted again he could grab him. But he didn’t. 

In the dark, Sean picked his head up and James’s worry was assuaged at least a little. 

“Sean?” 

In the smallest voice…“James?” 

Something in James melted at that. “Hey babe.“ 

Sean’s eyes quickly became reflective with tears in the moonlight. 

"Hey, hey,” James said, hoping to stem the tide. “It’s okay, I’m here,” he plead, but Sean just broke down.

The sobs came quietly, and Sean dropped his hands, letting James fully embrace him even as they sat uncomfortably on the floor. 

James pulled Sean onto his lap, tucking Sean’s head into his chest. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, Sean crying quietly and James rubbing circles into his back. Eventually the sobs seemed to fade. 

“Sean?”

Sean pulled away, tear tracks still wet on his face. “Hey,” he said, embarrassment bleeding into his expression. 

“Hey.” James didn’t bother discussing it; he just picked Sean up from his lap and lifted him onto the bed. Once they were both seated, James reached out for Sean’s hands. 

“First, this,” James said, and he pressed a kiss to Sean’s lips. Sean’s breathing still felt shaky, but he melted into James, the feeling of James’s soft lips against his own grounding him. 

James reluctantly pulled away. Because James knew, he just knew in his core that this was more than a bad dream. He looked straight into Sean’s eyes.

“What just happened?” 

Sean looked into James’s eyes, and he was surprised to feel safe saying what he’d never told a partner before. “I missed you,” he said, not knowing how to put what he had to into words. 

James smiled wryly. “I missed you too,” he said, eyes conveying the unspoken ‘ _And?’_. 

“Okay, I know,” Sean said, looking at their intertwined hands. “I…I really don’t like being alone. Like, I never have.” 

James squeezed his hands. “…But you don’t do this every time I’m gone?” James turned the statement into a question. He had to hope that wasn’t the case…

Sean shook his head. “Not usually. I mean, once in a while-” a little sob escaped again. 

“Once in a while yes. But this time it was because I kept telling myself you were gonna be home, but then you weren’t and you called but what if you weren’t really coming back what if you had-" 

"Sean, Sean, slow down,” James said, pulling Sean quickly into a hug. James measured his breathing carefully so that Sean could match it - James would rather not have his boyfriend hyperventilate so soon after getting him back. 

“So you were worried about me?” James asked, still not quite understanding. He pulled back enough to see Sean’s face. 

“Y-yeah.” 

Finally it just burst out of Sean. “What if you had left? What if you didn’t come back because you decided you’d had enough of me?" 

Tears were once again streaming down Sean’s face. 

James didn’t know what to do. A hug wouldn’t fix this, as much as he wished it would. 

"I love you, Sean. I wouldn’t leave you. I definitely-” James cut himself off. He was going to say, ‘I wouldn’t leave you like that,’ but he didn’t want to give Sean any ideas - he wasn’t planning to leave anytime soon.

“I love you." 

The openness in Sean’s eyes broke James’s heart. How could Sean have thought otherwise? How could James have just been fucking around at a convention while Sean was at home feeling this way? 

"I-I’m sorry,” Sean started. 

“No, I’m sorry,” James said with conviction. “I don’t want you to feel like this. And I’m sorry you didn’t think you could tell me how you were doing." 

Sean drew a shaky breath. "It’s okay. I-” He was going to apologize again, but he knew James would just shut it down. “Can we go to sleep now?" 

"I’m just gonna change out of my street clothes,” James said carefully, reluctant to detach from Sean.  James stood, and Sean closed his eyes and just breathed, holding onto the ghost warmth of James that lingered across his body. 

In a few of minutes Sean and James were under the covers, James’s arms wrapped around Sean. They took in the scent of the other, and the warmth - the safety - provided by their bodies. 

Soft breathing filled the dark space. 

“I love you,” James whispered into Sean’s back. 

Sean answered with all his heart. “I love you. Thank you.” 

James pressed a kiss to the top of Sean’s head and pulled him in even closer.


End file.
